


Carry Me

by tyreel



Series: TF (angst) [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyreel/pseuds/tyreel
Summary: prompt: Rodimus + "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."song:Carry Me





	Carry Me

> _While you sleep, dream of me_  
>  I’ll be keeping our memories  
> Living in my heart and soul  
> Waiting for the day  
> When we will be together again

It wasn’t common knowledge that Rodimus had once been spark-bonded, nor was it common knowledge that Rodimus had lost his beloved, it was a very well kept secret, as only Ratchet, and Optimus knew (Optimus because he demanded to know why Rodimus had been so foolish, and Ratchet to make sure that Rodimus would take care of himself and not shut down like many other conjux did at the death of their lover.

> _Carry me to my love_  
>  O’er the sea to the clouds above  
> Where I know he’s waiting for me  
> Carry me to my love  
> O’er the sea to the clouds above

No-one had expected the planet to be hostile to cybertronians, nor did they expect to witness the death of Rodimus, a death meant for Megatron, especially not at the hands of an organic. Ratchet could only curse as he held the prime’s damaged frame close to his own, sorrow filling his optics as he saw  _the smile_  on Rodimus face, _the smile_  of acceptance,  _the smile_  of offlining with grace.

> _Take me away to the shining light_  
>  Over the waves peaceful at night  
> There among the stars glowing in the dark  
> You watch over me  
> Smiling down patiently

“ _I see em, Ratch, I see (Y/n)_ ” Rodimus quietly wheezed, his smile growing wider as understanding struck Ratchet, optic’s slowly offlining as his frame began to rattle, “ _I wanna follow them, can I?_ ” he continued, vents wheezing in agony, seemingly waiting for Ratchet’s permission, waiting for Ratchet to make the pain stop.

> _Carry me to my love_  
>  O’er the sea to the clouds above  
> Where I know he’s waiting for me  
> Carry me to my love  
> O’er the sea to the clouds above

“Yeah, kid, you can follow em’“ Ratchet whispered, spark aching as Rodimus gave a final hum, optics offlining as his frame slowly went slack, leaving a somber Megatron to watch on, coolant leaking from his own optics, vents struggling to exhale as he tried to accept the fact that the Prime, idiotic Rodimus Prime, had saved his life, and replaced it with his own.

> _Carry me to my love_

_Rodimus couldn’t believe his eyes as he spotted (Y/n), their frame just as gorgeous as the time he had seen them, the sorrowful joy lighting up their optics as he ran forward, embracing them tightly, frame shuttering as he sobbed, finally in the arms of his beloved once again._

_“Rodimus, there’s something I’d like you to see” (Y/n) hummed quietly, gently nuzzling the Prime, kissing away his tears as they slowly pulled away, grasping his hand gently before leading him into the well, their comforting smile grounding him, grip guiding him through the beloved city he once knew, oh so long ago.  
_

_“Welcome home, Rodimus Prime, Nyon awaits”  
_

> _**GREATER LOVE HATH NO MAN THAN THIS, THAT A MAN LAY DOWN HIS LIFE FOR HIS FRIENDS - JOHN  15:13**_  


End file.
